Lo que haría por ti
by glez-san
Summary: fuyuka esta enojada por la respuesta a su pregunta. - ¿que harías por mi?, ahora una visita inesperada le ayudará a fudo a enmendar su error. dedicado a ShionKishimoto13


h **ola a todos.**

 **hasta que esta este fic, creo que fue de mis primeras ideas ( aun no entiendo entonces porque apenas lo escribo ) pero bueno, este fic esta especialmente dedicado a ShionKishimoto13, espero que te guste y si no te gusta ... la idea fue de mi hermano ( porque? pues el quería créditos xD )**

 **los invito a que pasen a leer : )**

LO QUE HARÍA POR TI

normal, si, esa era la única palabra que podía definir ese día. aquella tarde tenía una brisa calurosa y ardiente, un entrenamiento que lo dejó exhausto, unos "amigos estupendos" y por ultimo una molestia o mas bien una fuyuka a su lado, si, ese día era normal, o al menos para un chico en especial.

\- te encuentras bien? - preguntó una chica peli morada.

\- y a ti desde cuando te interesa. - le contesto con fastidio para después levantarse y empezar a caminar.

\- ¡ espera fudo ! - gritó la chica cuando el ya estaba un poco más lejos. - solo estaba preocupada, es extraño verte distraído y pensé que te ocurría algo.

\- ... - fudo solo la miro de reojo para después cambiar su vista al frente y seguir caminando. fuyuka corrió tras de el hasta quedar al mismo paso. - ahora que quieres, que no fue suficiente la caminata de hace rato. - fuyuka paro en seco y lo miro con una sonrisa de lado.

tras una larga caminata fudo y fuyuka regresaron a la residencia, lo que no esperaban era la visita de una persona bastante particular.

\- fuyuppe, fudo ! miren quien está aquí ! - los jalo de la muñeca y empujó al frente un muy emocionado endo.

\- Aaahhh? - lo miraban dudosos por no lograr recordad su nombre. - tu eres ...

\- aphodi ! - interrumpió endo sacándolos de un gran aprieto.

\- Aah, si, eres el jugador del equipo de Corea. - suspiraron aliviados.

la noche llego y el invitado comenzó a explicar las razones de su visita al país, aunque más parecían quejas.

\- ... entonces el **TORPE** de nagumo trato de darle a suzuno, pero **ESTE** lo esquivo y con la navaja me corto un mechón de mi amado cabello, ¡PUEDEN CREERLO! saben cuanto me costo tenerlo así ... - se quejaba caminando en círculos por la habitación resaltando alguna que otra palabra.

\- jejeje, aphrodi ... - reían nerviosos.

\- ... así que eso ocurrió, me enoje tanto que vine hasta aquí, aparte, mi presencia hace falta por aquí. - cambio su enfado a arrogancia.

\- vaya, así que fue eso. - todos lo miraban con una gótita bajando por su cien.

\- aunque a lo que tu cuentas te cortaron un mechón de cabello, pero no logro notar que fue lo que cortaron. - se acercó aki tomando un mechón de cabello.

\- a es que yo ... o miren que tarde es, creo que iré a mi habitación, tanta charla ya me canso, jejeje. - huyó a paso apresurado dejando al equipo desconcertado.

desde hace un buen rato aphrodi había llegado a su habitación, coloco el seguro y se encontró tumbado en la cama con la vista hacia el techo, el mismo se reprochaba por casi a ver revelado que en realidad lo habían votado a patadas, se callo cerrando sus ojos para tratar de encontrar el sueño, el silencio fue tanto que a los minutos se logró escuchar la conversación de la habitación de al lado, la cual no era nada más y nada menos que la recamara de fudo, al parecer no estaba solo pues se acompañaba de una voz femenina.

el muy chismoso se pego a la pared y trato de oír la conversación que tenían.

con fudo y fuyuka ...

\- por favor, quiero que me cuentes más sobre ti. - le exigió la chica.

\- por que estas tan empeñada en saber? - le pregunto con molestia. - de que sirve que les cuente, que acaso no puede ser un secreto.

\- para empezar quiero que le digas a todos lo nuestro y segundo, es por lo mismo que quiero saber mas sobre ti, porque somos novios.

"novios, novios, novios" la palabra resonaba en la cabeza de aphrodi, no podía creer lo que había oído, fudo y fuyuka como novios, era imposible, nadie de los presentes se lo creería. es que la linda y dulce fuyuka con fudo, no, eso no le había entrado a la cabeza, pero ahora entendía eso de "los polos opuestos se atraen"

\- bueno, creo que he sacado muy buena información, tal vez la utilice como chantaje ... no, mejor solo la utilizare para mi diversión. - pensó aphrodi para llevar a cabo su "diversión".

ya una vez teniendo la idea elaborada y la forma para concretarla se fue a dormir. mientras tanto fuyuka seguía discutiendo con fudo sin ningún resultado, al final se dio por vencida al no lograr llevarle la contraria, al parecer su noviazgo seguiría en secreto.

al otro día ...

\- ¿fudo, que harías por mi?

\- ¡aguarda un momento, te he dicho que te permitía un par de preguntas, pero esta, es muy pronto, ponme una mas sencilla! - se quejaba a gritos fudo.

\- espera, me a parecido decir "¿fudo, que harías por mi?", no me digas que es difícil de responder.

\- bueno, pues yo haría ... haría ... mmmmm ... Aaah ... creo que haría ... pues ... - pensaba fudo tomándose la barbilla.

\- vaya, no puedo creerlo, me pediste ser novios y no sabes la respuesta. - chillaba fuyuka.

\- pues ponme una pregunta más sencilla.

\- esta bien, ¿qué no te gusta de mi? - le pregunto fuyuka para después mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

\- mmmm ... eres fastidiosa, exageradamente melosa, muy ingenua y bastante torpe ... - sonreía fudo con los ojos cerrados mientras que con una mano iba contando cada uno de sus defectos.

\- IDIOTA! - gritó parándose en camino a la puerta. - pues sabes, yo odio que estés calvo! - chillo para azotar la puerta tras de sí sacándole la lengua.

\- ¡maldición! que no estoy calvo. - refunfuño apretando sus puños.

luego fudo fue a ver que había para desayuno topándose con aphrodi, pero en el momento paso de el ignorando por completo su existencia.

\- te puedo ayudar. - le afirmó el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ayudar? en que. - voltio fudo a mirarlo con duda.

\- pues es obvio, hablo de fuyuka, tu linda novia. - dijo mirando al de ojos esmeralda.

\- ¿¡y tu como rayos sabes eso!? - gritó exaltado.

\- soy el gran dios aphrodi, lo se todo. - comento moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro. - aparte, la ayuda es primero con eso, aceptas calvito?

\- que soy semi calvo, que acaso todos están ciegos.

\- tranquilo, te diré mi secreto, y no solo te ayudara con tu noviecita, si no también con los demás mortales. - dio por terminar el trato cuando el otro asintió.

al rato de a ver dado por cerrado su trato, el peli castaño fue al parque a petición del rubio, estando allí le dio su primera "instrucción".

\- me te tu cabeza. - ordenó señalando un charco de lodo.

\- claro que no, esto en que me serviría. - contradijo antes de ser empujado directo al charco. - ¡QUE TE SUCEDE! eres un pesado, no te entiendo. - le gruñía tratando de lanzarle el barro.

el de ojos vino se vio obligado a tener que evadir sus ataques mientras soltaba carcajadas, al mismo tiempo que tomaba disimuladamente una foto.

\- no puedo creerlo, ahora si que eres un asco, ve de inmediato a tomar una ducha. - sentenció.

\- argh, estas me las pagaras.

después de un largo baño, se fueron directo a una tienda de ropa.

\- ahora cómprate algo decente.

\- no puedes obligarme a comprar esta ...

\- si no la compras le diré a todos tu secreto. - amenazo mientras tomaba conjuntos de ropa.

\- hai. - gruñía entre diente.

por ultimo fueron a la residencia, específicamente a la habitación de la peli morada.

\- dile. - ordenó

\- fuyuka, quieres salir conmigo?

\- por supuesto, aunque te digo que tu regalo me encanto. - dijo para lanzarse a los brazos de su novio.

\- regalo, pero que ... - le contesto muy confundido pero aphrodi le guiño el ojo tratando que le siguiera la corriente. - ... a, si, el regalo. te gusto?

\- por supuesto.

\- bien, te veo mañana. - se despidió para marcharse junto al rubio.

al final, fudo tuvo su cita, fuyuka disfruto y olvido el motivo de su enojo, aphrodi se tuvo que marchar con unos nuevos compañeros, que eran unos fuertes golpes que le había dado fudo por su regalo.

\- bien, adiós fudo, fue un placer estar contigo. - refunfuñaba por los golpes tratando de mostrar su linda sonrisa. - "ya tendré mi venganza" - pensaba sobando su cabeza y mirándolo con odio. al terminar las despedida subió a la caravana.

cuando se fue, la chica de ojos azul cielo y pelo morado fue a su habitación y se tiro a en su cama, tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro sosteniendo con fuerza su hermoso regalo. era un álbum con las fotos que aphrodi había tomado a escondidas,era todo lo que hizo para volver a verla sonreír y disminuir su enfado, en el centro decía " lo que hago por ti ".

despues de todo había terminado, sin decir que cada cierto tiempo aphrodi iba a "visitarlos", en una de sus visitas por fin cumplió su venganza, empujando a fudo haciendo que este cayera sobre fuyuka y la besara.

\- ¡ TERUMI ! ya veras que no seré el único calvo.

aunque, fudo no era la perfección, para fuyuka lograba serlo, con tal que estuviera a su lado, ella seria feliz, claro más por saber que el haría todo lo posible por ella, eso dejaba más que claro que fudo era especial ... bueno, a su modo.

 **y aquí está.**

 **vaya, la verdad no lo había leído, ahora lo leo y creo que me pase un poco y me deje llevar en el intento de hacerlo un poco romántico, bueno, comparando con lo que iba a ser antes y pensar que empece con una trama y termine con otra, tal vez y convierta la idea inicial ( completamente diferente a esto ) en otro fic.**

 **ojalá y les haya gustado, en especial a ti fer, no olviden en decir su opinión dejando un review.**

 **BYE**


End file.
